Come With Me
by Dearheart
Summary: He’s like fire and ice and rage. He’s like the night and the day, and the storm, and the heart of the sun. And...he's wonderful. Yes, there is a Doctor in our world who is not trapped in fiction. He's real. I've seen Him. I know Him. I love Him. Do you?


**Come With Me**

_Words can't go far enough to describe him._

_He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the day, and the storm and the heart of the sun. He is ancient and forever. He burns at the center of time and he can see the turn of the universe. _

_And...he's wonderful._

_He came to our planet as one of us. He walked among us, breathed our air, cried our tears, felt our joys and knew our fragile hopes and dreams. He reached into our crippled, anguished world and healed our sickness, our blindness, our brokenness; and everywhere he traveled, lives were changed. He had no home and there was no one else like him. He never stopped, never stayed, never asked to be thanked. And when he saw we needed a savior, without one complaint, he took every wound, sorrow, regret and crime upon himself so that we wouldn't have to. For us, he fought Death itself…and won. _

_My life was nothing until I met him. He took me away, kindled a fire inside me and showed me a better way to live. __He gave me a new joy and a new purpose; a reason to hope in the midst of despair and laugh in the face of danger._

_ And he told me to go and tell you all about it._

_He's watched over you every day and you've never even known he was there. But I've heard his still, small voice, speaking to me in soundless words. I've seen him, shining in the faces of all who've answered his call. I know him. I love him._

_And his name?_

_Ah, his name…he has so many of them. Some have called him the Great Physician, the Teacher, the Deliverer, the Good Shepherd, the High Priest, the King of the Ages. Others know him as the Cornerstone, the Lion of Judah, the Ancient of Days, the Great I AM, the Alpha and Omega. _

_He is the Lord of All Time; the one who Was, and Is, and Is To Come. _

_Do you know Him?_

_His eyes blaze with star-glory and His face shines brighter than the Sun. His wisdom is infinite. He knows every star by name, sets the planets and moons in their courses, spins galaxies into being as all creation sings His name. He holds all of existence in the very palm of His hand._

_And He knows you._

_He loves you._

_He wants to lead you in an adventure beyond your wildest dreams._

_But He isn't promising it'll be easy. When you choose to follow Him, you choose to face whatever trials and terrors may come of that choice. The journey is hard and painful sometimes. It will take you through horrors and wonders, ugliness and beauty, chaos and peace, grief and joy. The monsters and the Savior…you cannot have one without the other._

_But I know He is worth it all_._ And if you can trust Him to help you in every situation – even when you can't see Him – you'll learn that I'm right._

_Listen…do you hear it?_

_"**Come with me**." His is the quiet voice that whispers these words to your heart; His is the hand that reaches for you even now, beckoning, calling. He has the power and the desire to rescue you, to give you a life beyond imagining…but the choice is yours to make. _

_Will you join Him?

* * *

_**A/N:** I was watching an amazing Doctor Who video on YouTube (it's called "His Name is the Doctor". Look it up. Your inner Doctor-fanatic will thank you _immensely_), and ever since, this thing has been nibbling and growing in the back of my mind. I kept hearing all these awesome words about the doctor and immediately my brain started screaming "The Ultimate Doctor! Jesus Jesus JESUS!! WOOT!" So I took a quickie break from Narnia and scribbled this storydrabbletestimonywhachamacallit.

For those of you who aren't Christians, please know that I'm not trying to pump Doctor Who full of religion and I didn't mean to offend anyone. All I'm meaning to do is draw some cool parallels and share a bit of my faith. For those of you who are, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. :-)

Any advice or feedback would make my day! I love hearing from people! May the Great Doctor and the Lord of All Time bless you all abundantly, and have a happy new year!_  
_


End file.
